Heroes
Heroes can be obtained through missions or crates, and can be leveled with other cards. When a hero card reaches max level, it can be promoted to a new tier by using specific item cards. Whenever a hero is promoted, its level is reset to 1, the hero's power gets upgraded, and sometimes the name of the card changes. Generally, the hero's attack and health also increase. The amount of times a hero can be promoted varies by card, but no hero can be promoted beyond Tier 5. Hero Galleries NOTE: Some characters are part of multiple categories. For example, 4-LOM is both a droid and a bounty hunter. However, his being a bounty hunter precludes him from being a possible mission reward (except for the special "Construct IG-88" mission). Main Characters : Main characters can not be sold or consumed like an item to level other heroes. : All Main Characters start at Tier 2 and all can be Promoted to Tier 5. : All Main Characters are either Humanoids or Droids, and are also listed in those galleries. : Some later Story Missions require a specific Main Character to be on the Mission Team File:t5 c-3po thumb.png|link=C-3PO|C-3PO File:t5 chewbacca thumb.png|link=Chewbacca|Chewbacca File:t5 han solo thumb.png|link=Han Solo|Han Solo File:t5 leia organa thumb.png|link=Leia Organa|Leia Organa File:t5 luke skywalker thumb.png|link=Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker File:t5 r2-d2 thumb.png|link=R2-D2|R2-D2 Bounty Hunters : Bounty Hunters are normally only obtained through Arena Crates, purchasable by Bounties earned in Arena Play. : Some Limited special events can grant access to a specific Bounty Hunter. : All Bounty Hunters can be promoted to Tier 5. : All Bounty Hunters are either Humanoids or Droids, and are also listed in those galleries. File:t5 4-lom thumb.png|link=4-LOM|4-LOM File:t5 boba fett thumb.png|link=Boba Fett|Boba Fett File:t5 bossk thumb.png|link=Bossk|Bossk File:t5 dengar thumb.png|link=Dengar|Dengar File:t5 ig-88 thumb.png|link=IG-88|IG-88 File:t5 zuckuss thumb.png|link=Zuckuss|Zuckuss Beasts :Beasts have high health. :All Beast standard attacks deal bonus damage to Humanoid Heroes. :Beasts take extra damage from Droid standard attacks. File:t5 katarn thumb.png|link=Katarn|Katarn File:t5 massiff thumb.png|link=Massiff|Massiff File:t5 spider thumb.png|link=Spider|Spider File:t5 terentatek thumb.png|link=Terentatek|Terentatek File:t5 watchbeast thumb.png|link=Watchbeast|Watchbeast File:t4 womp rat thumb.png|link=Womp Rat|Womp Rat Droids : All Droids are immune to Poison : All Droid standard attacks deal bonus damage to Beasts. : Droids take extra damage from Humanoid standard attacks. : Some Droid Heroes are Bounty Hunters, which limits how they can be obtained. File:t5 4-lom thumb.png|link=4-LOM|4-LOM File:t5 c-3po thumb.png|link=C-3PO|C-3PO File:t5 ig-88 thumb.png|link=IG-88|IG-88 File:ito thumb.png|link=IT-O|IT-O File:t5 probot thumb.png|link=Probot|Probot File:t5 r2-d2 thumb.png|link=R2-D2|R2-D2 Humanoids : Humanoids are the most common type of Hero : All Humanoid standard attacks deal bonus damage to Droids : Humanoids take extra damage from Beast standard attacks. : Some Humanoid Heroes are Bounty Hunters, which limits how they can be obtained. File:t5 advozse thumb.png|Advozse|link=Advozse File:t5 anzat thumb.png|Anzat|link=Anzat File:Arcona thumb.png|Arcona|link=Arcona File:t5 boba fett thumb.png|link=Boba Fett|Boba Fett File:t5 bossk thumb.png|link=Bossk|Bossk File:t5 chewbacca thumb.png|link=Chewbacca|Chewbacca File:t5 dengar thumb.png|link=Dengar|Dengar File:t5 duros thumb.png|Duros|link=Duros File:gamorrean thumb.png|Gamorrean|link=Gamorrean File:t5 gotal thumb.png|Gotal|link=Gotal File:t5 han solo thumb.png|link=Han Solo|Han Solo File:t5 ithorian thumb.png|Ithorian|link=Ithorian File:t5 jawa thumb.png|Jawa|link=Jawa File:Lamproid thumb.png|link=Lamproid|Lamproid File:t5 leia organa thumb.png|link=Leia Organa|Leia Organa File:t5 luke skywalker thumb.png|link=Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker File:rebel medic thumb.png|Rebel Medic|link=Rebel Medic File:Rebel soldier thumb.png|Rebel Soldier|link=Rebel Soldier File:t5 rodian thumb.png|Rodian|link=Rodian File:t5 sakiyan thumb.png|Sakiyan|link=Sakiyan File:t5 savrip thumb.png|link=Savrip|Savrip File:t5 shistavanen thumb.png|link=Shistavanen|Shistavanen File:t5 specforce trooper thumb.png|link=SpecForce Trooper|SpecForce Trooper File:t5 trandoshan thumb.png|Trandoshan|link=Trandoshan File:t5 tusken thumb.png|Tusken|link=Tusken File:t5 wookiee thumb.png|Wookiee|link=Wookiee File:t5 zuckuss thumb.png|link=Zuckuss|Zuckuss Empire Characters (Non-Playable) : These Enemy Characters are not Playable, but are listed for reference. File:AT-KT.png|All Terrain Walkers|link=All Terrain Walkers File:Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader File:Imperial Commando.png|Imperial Soldier|link=Imperial Soldier File:Rancor.png|Rancor|link=Rancor File:Sandtrooper.png|Sandtrooper|link=Sandtrooper File:Scout Trooper.png|Scout Trooper|link=Scout Trooper File:Stormtrooper.png|Stormtrooper|link=Stormtrooper